Hanabi
by Durachin
Summary: It's hard to create a chip-heist when you have a boy sprawled over you in the snack aisle. OC/Hiro Tadashi/Gogo Somewhat follows with the storyline, minor infractions to the plot. Slight AU


It's hard creating a chip-heist when you have a boy sprawled over you in the snack aisle. OC/Hiro

.

.

.

Useless things are useless. Such as, probably me. I'm your regular school dropout at the age of 13 with a stick-bone skin body.I laze around at home like a shut-in on the weekends, pretend I'm normal on weekdays, and on holidays I'm technically everyone's favorite piece of garbage. My name's Hinata Soranayu, and I have a knack for food stealing.

.

.

.

Phase one: OK, I didn't start out as a snack stealer. I was technically clean until my eleventh birthday, but then came the fat lady with the bag of Ichiban and the hauls of chip packets. Such as ramen was a steal.

Irony served dry.

Then it spiraled to this fidgety habit of grabbing anything food-related and stuffing it into my backpack. It was called, as you would assume and what my therapist assumed, 'snack-addiction'

.

.

.

Phase two: Perhaps a month out of food stealing, people began to realise things were turning up gone. They searched.

And searched.

And searched.

So they resolved that the cause was stock running low and disregarded the media call it the events of Snake-Snack.

I call it cravings for pocky.

.

.

.

Phase three:

Snacking did get me into trouble. Offering a fair price to gang people for good snacks pulled an easy haul for sis could get her Tamagotchi, and I could get my new in turn, sometimes clients would end up food-poisoned and myself beat up.

One in particular was a short amount of time I spent cramped in a senbon closet. Didn't sleep straight for weeks. Another time was receiving a nasty scar running from the back of my ear to the end of my neck. Never heard the end of it.

Recently, almost a day ago— San Fransokyo almost-gang hooligan Yamato Narochin sicked his lap dogs on me. Came home with a black eye, a jagged bite on my arm and a broken sis turned her head to the TV and asked if we had ramen again for that night.

.

.

.

Sometimes things don't go as planned.

Sometimes things end up completely opposite, and vice-versa.

I was planning a chip-heist: the art of stuffing unholy amounts of chips into your pockets and mouth, then bolting out of the store. But instead of bolting, I had to be discreet and hobble with a broken ankle out.

So that is technically what I did.

Shuffling very quietly through the store with skinny jeans and a baggy (very) jacket with the hood up like a cult member wasn't entirely discreet. I probably looked like a yanki.

A plump officer with a feudal-pseudo style moustache hobbled up, towering over me with a firm look. He was a strong Japanese mix. He noticed I was Japanese and began to speak to me in the language. "Little gaki. Where are your parents, boy?"

I fumed silently, raising my head.

"That's an excellent question, Officer-san."He thought I was a boy? Why, when I wring my arms around his neck and go Battle Royale—"Gomenasai, but I must ask if you are with your guardian or by yourself."

I bowed quickly, feigning innocence.

"Gomen, I am alone. My very sick mother told me to buy medicine for her. She could not come." I bit my lip. I hate lying to sincere people. Of course, my mom was busy at a dojo working her butt off as an instructor to snotty rich kids. His eyes softened significantly, releasing me with another firm look.

I squirmed in guilt, but then quickly walked to the medicine aisle— grabbing some random pills and waving them around to catch the officer's eye. He nodded, glancing at me as I slid them on the cashier lady stared at me with incredelous eyes."Birth control pills? What are you doing with birth pills, little boy?" My eyes widened. What the heck were birth control pills? To keep the baby in longer? Why couldn't boys use it?

"Now... that is a excellent question! Um.. they are for.. my sister. She's having problems... with... you know..." Keeping the baby in? Holding the baby in longer? My sister is 10!

"I see." The cashier lady nodded and scanned them quickly.

"10.25, please." I nodded nervously, fishing a quick 20 out of my pocket. My pocket felt empty as I slipped change in and looked to the door as the officer was greeting customers as if I was leaving, the cashier lady then turned her head away from my retreating form.

I ducked into the toiletries aisle, rolling over as I muttered the theme song to Sailor Moon.I then tried to duck out of the way of surveillance cameras, snatching an ugly phone case and stuffing it onto my phone, to dissapear into my pocket. My old one was tearing apart. Beggars can't be choosers, and I had to work fast.

Then came the hard part, getting the chips.

I ran— read:hobbled quickly— to a blind spot in the cameras at point snack aisle, my hands pawing a good-looking chip bag. I ripped it open and began to pop a chip in my mouth when I was tackled down and the chip bag flew somewhere between the unsealed was as if I never stole anything. As if It was prevented!

However, my body was still supine on the floor. As I looked, a lanky boy was sprawled on me. Messy hair hung onto my face, as I met with wide, frightened eyes. My face surged ten times of red, as I made a weird crow noise and began squirm under him.

Too close! Too close! Too kawaii shota-wait, what? AHH!

As he stumbled up noisily, I gradually made an awakening to reality, blinking once or twice to gain began to mumble apologies, rubbing his head.

I turned my head at another angle, hoodie falling. Split-braids framed my cheeks, framing my pale, pale skin. Fringe covered my glasses, so I blinked hazedly. I had to cut that.I froze for a moment as another voice pierced the air.

"Hiro," An exasperated voice said as a older boy stepped into the aisle. Hiro, is that what his name was? He rolled his eyes.

"I leave you alone for five minutes and you run into people like a football tackler."Hiro groaned. "It was an accident, Tadashi."

"I don't think I should believe you."

I saw an opening, and took it.

"It wasn't his fault, really." I lied, shakily. Hiro looked at me like I was crazy.

"Anyways, bye. Thank you for apologizing." I bowed quickly, forgetting I was in America.

I ran... like a baby. In the distance I could hear quickly spoken Japanese.

"Who was that, Hiro?"

"I don't know, nii-san."

I didn't see Hiro until two days later.

In a bot fight. Go figure.

.

.

.

Authors Note: I didn't intend to write something on such a short time space. I'm not really proud on the writing format, but it will suffice my brain. I had to put this up before I went crazy. I really like how my character was the only one who blushed and not Hiro. I promise it won't be one of those gross OC mary-sues. My OC is pretty normal looking anyway. I don't know what to pull on the topic at hand, but I'm weighing the idea of keeping Tadashi alive. Alas, I suck at writing so bear with it! Review? Sorry the writing is rushed.


End file.
